1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that shoots an image of a subject and generates image data of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known cameras capable of generating two different images from a shot image and combining these images into an image on a single screen for display (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-252440). With this technique, an image signal of a first region that is a partial region in the shot image screen and an image signal of a second region included in the first region are extracted, and the image signal of the second region is enlarged to the size of the region excluding the first region and is then combined with the image signal of the first region, whereby an image signal for display on a single screen is generated.